One Wish
by King-Kaz
Summary: Will Naruto ever tell Hinata
1. Now or Never

A/N: First Fic

**Now or Never**

**A/N:** First Fic. Hope You like and Please Review

P.S. I don't own Naruto

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

She was the quiet one, the shy one, the one who fell for him. Even though she would blush when he would look at her and stutter when forced to talk to him he never noticed. All he thought about was finding Sauske.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Naruto just got back form training with Jiriaya for the last three years. For some strange reason He really needed and wanted to talk to Hinata. The day he gets back he goes to Hinata's house to find out that she left on a mission and was do back any day now. Naruto, seeing as he had nothing better to do went to get his favorite food, ramen. When he got there he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. She had long Lavender hair, that went perfect with her pal skin. He approached her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "It's been awhile"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" yelled Naruto

Realizing what he said he started to blush, that didn't even compare to Hinata's.

"W-Well thanks" said Hinata

Naruto thought for a second then decided that it was now or never. Remembering that there was a dance Saturday.

"Will you go with me to the dance this Saturday?" asked Naruto

"As friends?" asked Hinata hoping he would say no

"I was hoping more as my girlfriend but-" started Naruto

He was cut off by Hinata suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto crying in disbelief and Happiness.

Of course I'll be your Girlfriend" said Hinata

With that Naruto Kissed Hinata that made her blush a shade never seen before. They left hand in hand to Hinata's house seeing as it was getting late.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

There you go it's chapter 1. Also I know that it is short, but this is kind of spure of the moment. Thanks For reading

Kaz


	2. The Secret

A/N: First Fic

**Now or Never**

**A/N:** First Fic. Hope You like and Please Review

P.S. I don't own Naruto

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

She was the quiet one, the shy one, the one who fell for him. Even though she would blush when he would look at her and stutter when forced to talk to him he never noticed. All he thought about was finding Sauske.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Naruto just got back form training with Jiriaya for the last three years. For some strange reason He really needed and wanted to talk to Hinata. The day he gets back he goes to Hinata's house to find out that she left on a mission and was do back any day now. Naruto, seeing as he had nothing better to do went to get his favorite food, ramen. When he got there he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. She had long Lavender hair, that went perfect with her pal skin. He approached her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "It's been awhile"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" yelled Naruto

Realizing what he said he started to blush, that didn't even compare to Hinata's.

"W-Well thanks" said Hinata

Naruto thought for a second then decided that it was now or never. Remembering that there was a dance Saturday.

"Will you go with me to the dance this Saturday?" asked Naruto

"As friends?" asked Hinata hoping he would say no

"I was hoping more as my girlfriend but-" started Naruto

He was cut off by Hinata suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto crying in disbelief and Happiness.

Of course I'll be your Girlfriend" said Hinata

With that Naruto Kissed Hinata that made her blush a shade never seen before. They left hand in hand to Hinata's house seeing as it was getting late.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

There you go it's chapter 1. Also I know that it is short, but this is kind of spure of the moment. Thanks For reading

Kaz

**The Secret**

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Three day's. That's how long Hinata and Naruto have been going out. To both of them it seems like a lot longer. No one new yet. The only person who new was Ino. She wasn't even supposed to know. She found out by noticing them hanging out a lot more. She decided to fallow them. When she saw them holding hands she was in shock.

'_This can't be real!' _Thought Ino

She decided to confront them. Fortunately for them it was in Naruto's training grounds and no one was a round.

_(Flash Back)_

"So what's Going on?" said Ino

'_Crap she knows' _Naruto said "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid you and Hinata have been acting weird ever since you came back from your traing mission" said Ino

Hinata tried to talk, but her stutter and blush wouldn't let her so Naruto took charge

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promis"

"Me and Hinata are dating" said Naruto

"OMG! This is great. When are you going to tell people?" asked Ino

"This weekend at the dance" said Naruto

_(End Flash Back)_

That was yesterday. Tomorrow was the day that they will eventually tell the world.

Of course she didn't tell anyone, but she couldn't resist telling everyone that a surprise is going to happen at the dance tomarrow. Everyone wanted to know what it was, but all she said was that it involved Naruto and Hinata.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Hinata was at home prepairing for what was going to happen at the dance. She thought to herself how Naruto was handling the pressure. Little did she know that he was more nervous then she was.

Naruto paced his apartment wondering how everyone was going to react to the news he had. He knew that certain people like Sakura and Kiba wouldn't be surprised. He knew that Hinata's dad would be really pissed when he find out though. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't care. He loved his Hina-chan. Also he knew that she loved him just as much. He decided to get some sleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared for what ever happened.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. This wasn't my favorite chapter though.

Kaz

**The Dance**

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Today was the day thought Naruto as he put on his cloths (The cloths he wares in Shippuden). He was buzzing with more energy then normal. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had five twelve hours till the dance so he went to get some breakfast. When he got to his favorite ramen stand he ran into Sakura. She had gotten taller and less obsessive with Sauske.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and gave him a huge hug after not seeing him in over three years. '_he looks HOT!!' Screamed Inner Sakura._

"Sakura! It's been to long" said Naruto after he got out of the hug and begain to breath again.

"So you ready for the dance tonight? I herd that you have a surprise for tonight." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you till later tonight" said Naruto

"Naruto?"

"What is it Sakura" asked Naruto

"Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Sakura '_Please say yes'_

"Sorry can't. I'm going with Hina-chan. I will see you there though." And with that Naruto left.

This came as a shock to Sakura usually he would be all over her and since when has he called Hinata Hina-chan?

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

It was finally time for the dance and Hinata couldn't be more nervous. She met up with Naruto at the dance. When she told him how she felt he told her he felt the same way and not to worry.

As the dance started Naruto and Hinata danced with each other and with other people. Hinata was scared the first time she tried dancing with Naruto (The way girls dance with guys in clubs) after a while she got used to it though

When it got close to 11 the music cut off and the D.J. called Naruto and Hinata to the Stage. When Hinata and Naruto got to the stage there was a murmur of interest in the crowd.

Naruto stood on stage for a few minuets before he said

"Me and Hina-chan are dating"

As expected most of the crowd gasped. What was a shock was that Hinata's father smiled at them while Sakura stood there in shock.

'_How could this happen? She finally realized that she loved Naruto and he goes off and dates Hinata.' 'Why was she thinking this way she should be happy for them, but she felt awkward about the whole thing'_

She started to smile and clap with the whole crowd. After that the dance continued well on to the night. Hinata ended up spending the night at Naruto's house (nothing happened). The next day they spent the whole day walking around town hand in hand finally being able to be public about there relationship.

Itachi stood at the wall of the city watching Naruto and Hinata walking hand in hand. He decided to let them be happy while they can for soon he would end their relationship permently.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

**A/N: **I might write more depending on the reviews that I get. Thanks for reading and please review Thanks

Kaz


	3. The dance

A/N: First Fic

**Now or Never**

**A/N:** First Fic. Hope You like and Please Review

P.S. I don't own Naruto

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

She was the quiet one, the shy one, the one who fell for him. Even though she would blush when he would look at her and stutter when forced to talk to him he never noticed. All he thought about was finding Sauske.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Naruto just got back form training with Jiriaya for the last three years. For some strange reason He really needed and wanted to talk to Hinata. The day he gets back he goes to Hinata's house to find out that she left on a mission and was do back any day now. Naruto, seeing as he had nothing better to do went to get his favorite food, ramen. When he got there he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. She had long Lavender hair, that went perfect with her pal skin. He approached her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "It's been awhile"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" yelled Naruto

Realizing what he said he started to blush, that didn't even compare to Hinata's.

"W-Well thanks" said Hinata

Naruto thought for a second then decided that it was now or never. Remembering that there was a dance Saturday.

"Will you go with me to the dance this Saturday?" asked Naruto

"As friends?" asked Hinata hoping he would say no

"I was hoping more as my girlfriend but-" started Naruto

He was cut off by Hinata suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto crying in disbelief and Happiness.

Of course I'll be your Girlfriend" said Hinata

With that Naruto Kissed Hinata that made her blush a shade never seen before. They left hand in hand to Hinata's house seeing as it was getting late.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

There you go it's chapter 1. Also I know that it is short, but this is kind of spure of the moment. Thanks For reading

Kaz

**The Secret**

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Three day's. That's how long Hinata and Naruto have been going out. To both of them it seems like a lot longer. No one new yet. The only person who new was Ino. She wasn't even supposed to know. She found out by noticing them hanging out a lot more. She decided to fallow them. When she saw them holding hands she was in shock.

'_This can't be real!' _Thought Ino

She decided to confront them. Fortunately for them it was in Naruto's training grounds and no one was a round.

_(Flash Back)_

"So what's Going on?" said Ino

'_Crap she knows' _Naruto said "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid you and Hinata have been acting weird ever since you came back from your traing mission" said Ino

Hinata tried to talk, but her stutter and blush wouldn't let her so Naruto took charge

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promis"

"Me and Hinata are dating" said Naruto

"OMG! This is great. When are you going to tell people?" asked Ino

"This weekend at the dance" said Naruto

_(End Flash Back)_

That was yesterday. Tomorrow was the day that they will eventually tell the world.

Of course she didn't tell anyone, but she couldn't resist telling everyone that a surprise is going to happen at the dance tomarrow. Everyone wanted to know what it was, but all she said was that it involved Naruto and Hinata.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Hinata was at home prepairing for what was going to happen at the dance. She thought to herself how Naruto was handling the pressure. Little did she know that he was more nervous then she was.

Naruto paced his apartment wondering how everyone was going to react to the news he had. He knew that certain people like Sakura and Kiba wouldn't be surprised. He knew that Hinata's dad would be really pissed when he find out though. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't care. He loved his Hina-chan. Also he knew that she loved him just as much. He decided to get some sleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared for what ever happened.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. This wasn't my favorite chapter though.

Kaz

**The Dance**

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

Today was the day thought Naruto as he put on his cloths (The cloths he wares in Shippuden). He was buzzing with more energy then normal. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had five twelve hours till the dance so he went to get some breakfast. When he got to his favorite ramen stand he ran into Sakura. She had gotten taller and less obsessive with Sauske.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and gave him a huge hug after not seeing him in over three years. '_he looks HOT!!' Screamed Inner Sakura._

"Sakura! It's been to long" said Naruto after he got out of the hug and begain to breath again.

"So you ready for the dance tonight? I herd that you have a surprise for tonight." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you till later tonight" said Naruto

"Naruto?"

"What is it Sakura" asked Naruto

"Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Sakura '_Please say yes'_

"Sorry can't. I'm going with Hina-chan. I will see you there though." And with that Naruto left.

This came as a shock to Sakura usually he would be all over her and since when has he called Hinata Hina-chan?

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

It was finally time for the dance and Hinata couldn't be more nervous. She met up with Naruto at the dance. When she told him how she felt he told her he felt the same way and not to worry.

As the dance started Naruto and Hinata danced with each other and with other people. Hinata was scared the first time she tried dancing with Naruto (The way girls dance with guys in clubs) after a while she got used to it though

When it got close to 11 the music cut off and the D.J. called Naruto and Hinata to the Stage. When Hinata and Naruto got to the stage there was a murmur of interest in the crowd.

Naruto stood on stage for a few minuets before he said

"Me and Hina-chan are dating"

As expected most of the crowd gasped. What was a shock was that Hinata's father smiled at them while Sakura stood there in shock.

'_How could this happen? She finally realized that she loved Naruto and he goes off and dates Hinata.' 'Why was she thinking this way she should be happy for them, but she felt awkward about the whole thing'_

She started to smile and clap with the whole crowd. After that the dance continued well on to the night. Hinata ended up spending the night at Naruto's house (nothing happened). The next day they spent the whole day walking around town hand in hand finally being able to be public about there relationship.

Itachi stood at the wall of the city watching Naruto and Hinata walking hand in hand. He decided to let them be happy while they can for soon he would end their relationship permently.

**:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx:xxxx: **

**A/N: **I might write more depending on the reviews that I get. Thanks for reading and please review Thanks

Kaz


	4. 2 Months

A/N: First Fic

**Now or Never**

**A/N:** First Fic. Hope You like and Please Review

P.S. I don't own Naruto

She was the quiet one, the shy one, the one who fell for him. Even though she would blush when he would look at her and stutter when forced to talk to him he never noticed. All he thought about was finding Sauske.

Naruto just got back form training with Jiriaya for the last three years. For some strange reason He really needed and wanted to talk to Hinata. The day he gets back he goes to Hinata's house to find out that she left on a mission and was do back any day now. Naruto, seeing as he had nothing better to do went to get his favorite food, ramen. When he got there he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. She had long Lavender hair, that went perfect with her pal skin. He approached her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "It's been awhile"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL" yelled Naruto

Realizing what he said he started to blush, that didn't even compare to Hinata's.

"W-Well thanks" said Hinata

Naruto thought for a second then decided that it was now or never. Remembering that there was a dance Saturday.

"Will you go with me to the dance this Saturday?" asked Naruto

"As friends?" asked Hinata hoping he would say no

"I was hoping more as my girlfriend but-" started Naruto

He was cut off by Hinata suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto crying in disbelief and Happiness.

Of course I'll be your Girlfriend" said Hinata

With that Naruto Kissed Hinata that made her blush a shade never seen before. They left hand in hand to Hinata's house seeing as it was getting late.

**

* * *

**There you go it's chapter 1. Also I know that it is short, but this is kind of spure of the moment. Thanks For reading

Kaz

**

* * *

**

The Secret

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

Three day's. That's how long Hinata and Naruto have been going out. To both of them it seems like a lot longer. No one new yet. The only person who new was Ino. She wasn't even supposed to know. She found out by noticing them hanging out a lot more. She decided to fallow them. When she saw them holding hands she was in shock.

'_This can't be real!' _Thought Ino

She decided to confront them. Fortunately for them it was in Naruto's training grounds and no one was a round.

_(Flash Back)_

"So what's Going on?" said Ino

'_Crap she knows' _Naruto said "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid you and Hinata have been acting weird ever since you came back from your traing mission" said Ino

Hinata tried to talk, but her stutter and blush wouldn't let her so Naruto took charge

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promis"

"Me and Hinata are dating" said Naruto

"OMG! This is great. When are you going to tell people?" asked Ino

"This weekend at the dance" said Naruto

_(End Flash Back)_

That was yesterday. Tomorrow was the day that they will eventually tell the world.

Of course she didn't tell anyone, but she couldn't resist telling everyone that a surprise is going to happen at the dance tomarrow. Everyone wanted to know what it was, but all she said was that it involved Naruto and Hinata.

**

* * *

**Hinata was at home prepairing for what was going to happen at the dance. She thought to herself how Naruto was handling the pressure. Little did she know that he was more nervous then she was.

Naruto paced his apartment wondering how everyone was going to react to the news he had. He knew that certain people like Sakura and Kiba wouldn't be surprised. He knew that Hinata's dad would be really pissed when he find out though. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't care. He loved his Hina-chan. Also he knew that she loved him just as much. He decided to get some sleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared for what ever happened.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. This wasn't my favorite chapter though.

Kaz

* * *

**  
The Dance**

**A/N:** Guess What I don't own Naruto!!

Today was the day thought Naruto as he put on his cloths (The cloths he wares in Shippuden). He was buzzing with more energy then normal. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had five twelve hours till the dance so he went to get some breakfast. When he got to his favorite ramen stand he ran into Sakura. She had gotten taller and less obsessive with Sauske.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and gave him a huge hug after not seeing him in over three years. '_he looks HOT!!' Screamed Inner Sakura._

"Sakura! It's been to long" said Naruto after he got out of the hug and begain to breath again.

"So you ready for the dance tonight? I herd that you have a surprise for tonight." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you till later tonight" said Naruto

"Naruto?"

"What is it Sakura" asked Naruto

"Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Sakura '_Please say yes'_

"Sorry can't. I'm going with Hina-chan. I will see you there though." And with that Naruto left.

This came as a shock to Sakura usually he would be all over her and since when has he called Hinata Hina-chan?

It was finally time for the dance and Hinata couldn't be more nervous. She met up with Naruto at the dance. When she told him how she felt he told her he felt the same way and not to worry.

As the dance started Naruto and Hinata danced with each other and with other people. Hinata was scared the first time she tried dancing with Naruto (The way girls dance with guys in clubs) after a while she got used to it though

When it got close to 11 the music cut off and the D.J. called Naruto and Hinata to the Stage. When Hinata and Naruto got to the stage there was a murmur of interest in the crowd.

Naruto stood on stage for a few minuets before he said

"Me and Hina-chan are dating"

As expected most of the crowd gasped. What was a shock was that Hinata's father smiled at them while Sakura stood there in shock.

'_How could this happen? She finally realized that she loved Naruto and he goes off and dates Hinata.' 'Why was she thinking this way she should be happy for them, but she felt awkward about the whole thing'_

She started to smile and clap with the whole crowd. After that the dance continued well on to the night. Hinata ended up spending the night at Naruto's house (nothing happened). The next day they spent the whole day walking around town hand in hand finally being able to be public about there relationship.

Itachi stood at the wall of the city watching Naruto and Hinata walking hand in hand. He decided to let them be happy while they can for soon he would end their relationship permently.

**A/N: **I might write more depending on the reviews that I get. Thanks for reading and please review Thanks

Kaz

* * *

**2 Months**

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto!!

* * *

Two months thats how long they have been togther. And now she is missing.

Flashback

Naruto was walking down the street when Sakura came running down the street yelling for naruto.

Naruto looked at her while she said that the Hokage wanted him instantly.

When they got there She told them that Hinata was kindnaped by Itachi!

End Flashback

Damn that itachi I was goin to propose to her tonight thought Naruto "I'm goin to kill him"

Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue were running through the forest they were supposed to meet up with Kakahi in a day.

They were suddently stoped when Itachi Showed up.

Naruto charged at him yelling and he hit him with the rasengon. Itachi disipeared and Kakashi showed up right then with Hinata in his hands at that percise moment.

Later that night

Hinata were at a fancy resturaunt. Wow this is really fancy of Naruto thought Hinata

"Hinata"

"Hai"

"Hinata will you marry me?"

"Yes I will!"said Hinata Crying

**A/N: **Sorry it is so short I lost the original copy promise the next one will be longer!!

Please reveiw!!


End file.
